Back to the Underand
by Luxa4392
Summary: Can Gregor finally go back to the Underland? Gregor and Luxa's struggles as he desperately tries to get back to his only home. *Note: New Summary, same fic.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Please review, but if you don't like, then don't review. I will not abandon this story but may have maybe two weeks at a time that I will not update. I usually have a little homework, but not enough to get in my way. If I have something major, I will leave an author's note so you guys know to stay with the story. Thanks to all who read this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

He looked around wildly. There was no one there. His laundry room was completely empty. Could he do it? Was he able to leave everyone behind, just to go back to a place that he dreaded and loved at the same time?

Gregor had decided that if his parents chose to move to Virginia, then he was too. Not to Virginia though. He would move to the Underland.

So, here was that day. Today. Now. Right now.

He had left a note in the grate that asked the Underlanders if he could stay there. But it was left in the Code of Claw so not everyone could read it. Luxa had very happily replied yes. As happy as a note can be, anyway.

The only other person he had told was Mrs. Cormaci, out of another moment of desperation.

It had been a Saturday, the scheduled day to help her out.

_Gregor opened the door to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment. After eating with her and doing his regular chores, he was ready to leave._

_"What's on your mind, mister? You've been a little distracted today." Mrs. Cormaci said._

_Gregor didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth and leave, or lie and explain?_

_Tell the truth and leave won out. "Nothing, nothing," he said. "I'm just thinking about going back to the Underland." He slipped out the door and didn't say another word._

He was driving himself crazy. He didn't know if he should tell his parents, or jump and leave everything up to them?

Gregor couldn't do it. He had to get the biggest thing out of his way first. He had to tell his mother.

**Sorry about the very, very short chapter but I needed to get that out of my way. The next chapter will hopefully be much much longer and actually have dialogue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the grand total of 1 who reviewed! Now go reread the last chapter. It's still short, but I added some things to help. Please review! It helps me know that I'm not alone. Anyway, here's chapter 2! Hoping my computer doesn't delete it...again...**

**Disclaimer: Why, exactly do I need one of these? It's Fanfiction. I don't own anything!**

Luxa was impatient. Why wasn't he here? She had been waiting under the grate for hours! Aurora was getting exhausted flapping her wings slightly to stay in one place with the currents and all.

"Luxa, I do not think he's coming today," Aurora said.

"The note said that he'd be here today! Gregor promised." Luxa insisted.

"It's been six hours. If he were coming today then he would be here already." The bat said.

"But-" She was cut off by Aurora.

"No buts. We have to get back or Vikus will start worrying. We told them we would be going on a picnic, and it was hard enough to get them to let us go, considering what happened on our last picnic.

They both laughed.

"One more minute, Aurora?" Luxa asked when the laughter died down.

"Fine."

Luxa looked up hopefully and saw a small piece of paper float slowly down.

"Aurora! A note!"

Aurora flapped over and Luxa caught the note gently in her hands.

It read:

LUXA

_I know it's been a couple months since we've seen each other, but I need one more day to convince my mom to let me to come. I haven't told her yet. Boots and Lizzie will want to come, but I can't let them, so I will have some problems to take care of._

_GREGOR_

"WHAT! HE HASN'T TOLD THEM YET!" Luxa screamed.

Aurora was nice enough not to say "I told you so."

"Come on. Let us go, Luxa." Aurora said gently.

Luxa nodded her head and they flapped away in silence.

**I know it's still short, but it's getting better, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys do not know how motivating a review can be. Everyone rambles on about it, but you don't know how great it is to actually get one. It lets you know that someone is actually reading your work and liking it. Reviews also give constructive criticism that lets you know what you need to work on. I'm not the best writer in school since they never let me write about anything I like. Fanfiction is a great way to express thoughts. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but cut me some slack, it's my first time! BTW, if I spell anything wrong, it's because me autocorrect sucks. Here's your little present, Chapter 3! Brought to you by Kit-kats and 100 Grands cause that's my brain food and what I'm currently eating. Well, I was. I just finished them. This picks up where we left off at chapter 1.**

**Song(s) of the day: Po pi po by Kaito, a vocaloid. His deep voice is ridiculous!**

**Disclaimer: You've seen my profile. Ares would still be alive and Vikus wouldn't have had a stroke. I'm not that creative. And I'm not such a heartbreaker either! Ares!:(!**

He hastily wrote a note and dropped it down the grate. He waited for a reaction from Luxa or possibly Aurora. He was hoping that she wouldn't scream her head off at him, or come speeding up to the grate and beat the crap out of him. He was a bit surprised to hear neither.

He shouldn't have been surprised. It had been about three years since he left the Underland after the war of time, what he had thought to be his last visit.

But it wasn't.

He had soon found that he couldn't stay away.

**_BEGIN FLASHBACK_**

_He jumped into the sewer grate and waited for a group of crawlers bearing a torch, since that meant they were heading to Regalia. He soon did._

_He had been slightly surprised to see that the crawler was Temp._

_"Hello, Overlander. We shall, take you to humans, we shall?" Temp asked._

_"Yes, please," Gregor replied._

_"Ride you, run you?"_

_"You know what, I'll ride this time around. Thanks, Temp."_

_When he had gotten to Regalia, Luxa flipped off her bat and slapped him. Then kissed him. Then slapped him again._

_He did not know what to feel._

_Seeing the expression on his face, she quickly apologized. "Sorry," she said. "But you shall never ever leave without the slightest notion that you are coming back again!" She kissed him again._

_He had sure been lucky that neither Howard or Ripred had been there._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

They had kept in touch and he made regular visits to the Underland, disguising them with lies of hanging out with Larry and Angelina. His mother never asked, so he never answered. Luxa was the love of his life, and he couldn't walk away without a word.

Right now, what he did hear was a short yell, one of which the words he couldn't distinguish, (after all, he was listening through a _sewer grate!) _and then he heard, well nothing. It was absolute silence. He clicked down into the grate to get a better view of what was happening.

He saw a bat, presumably Aurora, with what looked like Luxa sitting atop her back, right in front of a picnic hamper. Wait, what? A picnic hamper? She must of used that excuse again.

Luxa was holding his note, and as he "watched" she flung it away into the darkness. She was not crying, as she had not cried since her parents had died, but from what Gregor could see, she was very miserable. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to jump down and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't.

He slowly, very slowly, rose from the floor and walked over to the stairs. There were many memories associated with the Underland, and he was never letting go.

Never.

**My spellcheck keeps saying that Gregor, Luxa, Ripred, Underland, Overland, Underlander, and Overlander aren't words. This duckling AutoCorrect is becoming my worst enema!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you like last chapter? Please review. By the way, until Gregor and Luxa meet again, I will be alternating point of views like this. The next few chapters will mostly be flashbacks of what happened after all those years. Yes, that was an LOK reference, all you other avatar fans. If there are anymore... Anyway, the thing I wrote about the AutoCorrect, the 'this duckling AutoCorrect is becoming my worst enema!' yeah, that was on a T-shirt I saw once. I really wanted to buy it but I didn't. So here's Chapter 4! I suck at naming chapters, so none of that, okay? Last chapter was my longest yet, but I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins, the series wouldn't have ended, this would be another book, I wouldn't be on Fanfiction, this is getting annoying.**

Luxa buried her face in Aurora's soft, beautiful golden fur. Why? Why? Just why did he have to do this to her? She didn't know.

Just a couple months ago, everything had been absolutely fine. He had attended Howard and Nike's bonding with her, told her more about what the Overland was like, and even gone on picnics together. That last one had taken hours to convince the council, from what happened on the last one the young couple had taken together. Luxa had even _almost_ convinced him to bond with another bat. Remember, the key word is _almost_. He had said he couldn't. Besides, what bat could he possibly choose to bond with?

They had spent much happy time together, but one day, a couple months ago when Gregor had slept over in the Underland, Gregor said something that changed everything.

_**BEGIN FLASHLIGHT**_

Luxa woke up in the early morning. Gregor was beside her, sleeping on the Underland version of a pullout couch. She smiled.

_He looks so peaceful._

Luxa quietly got out of her humongous bed, as to not wake Gregor up. She made her way to her private washroom and took a bath. After bathing, she dressed in casual clothing, as casual as an almost queen's clothing can get. She started to brush down her hair, as to make it perfectly straight. She then sat down and began braiding her hair. When she was done, she put on her crown, the thing that she hated and respected at the same time, and looked in a full length, diamond framed mirror and inspected her work. She nudged back the crown, the way she always did. That made her notice that a hair was out of place. She must look perfect, to show that she was a worthy queen. She instantly unbraided her hair and started digging in her drawer for the brush that she thought she had just put away.

"Looking for something?" a voice came from behind her.

She whipped around and saw that Gregor was standing a couple feet in front of her and was holding up her diamond-studded hairbrush.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." She smiled sheepishly and then resumed her queenly manner.

Gregor passed the brush over to her and she immediately started tugging at her hair, trying to keep it perfectly straight once again.

Gregor sat down on the couch and watched her. After about two minutes, he spoke. " I can help you with that. You look like you're struggling there."

He stood up and took the brush from her before she could respond, and before she knew it, she was sitting on his lap while Gregor gently combed her hair.

She sat there, not saying anything, trying not to disturb the calm silence, but Gregor spoke again.

"Your hair was even worse than mine,"he said.

Luxa turned her head and looked straight at Gregor's wild hair.

It was sticking out in every direction possible and even directions not possible by human standards.

"I doubt that very much. You look like you just got out of that quicksand!"

"The one you decided _not _to save me from! And you didn't look too good either!"

" It was because you were traveling with rats! I despise rats!"

" Then why'd you bond with one?! Huh?!"

" That was a matter of war and peace! And it was Ripred!"

Their angry bursts of words had become louder and louder until they were practically screaming at each other.

" What are you guys yelling at each other for?!" Came a rough growl from the doorway.

They whipped their heads around and saw a small group that consisted of Ripred, Aurora, Hazard, and, of course, Howard. Howard was glaring at them disapprovingly. Aurora gave them a look that said, _Whatever you were yelling about, I don't want to know. _Hazard had a curious but tired look. Ripred was the one who had spoken and looked at them like was very angry that they had just woken up the whole of Regalia. They probably hadn't, but Luxa and Gregor's arguing could get pretty loud.

Luxa scooted off Gregor's lap and smiled sheepishly. "Hair. We were arguing about hair."

"Really?" asked Ripred sarcastically." It sounded more like you were talking more about quicksand, wars, and what do you know, me. I guess I am pretty popular."

"Shut _up,_ Ripred," Luxa and Gregor replied in unison.

" At least you guys can agree on one thing," Hazard said.

Aurora gave a small huh-huh-huh and contained herself.

" So, what started that discussion? About hair?" Howard asked innocently.

" Her hair was a mess. It looked like a tornado attacked it."

Everyone in the room except Gregor and Ripred looked very confused. Luxa had no idea what this "tornado" was, but she had the feeling it wasn't a compliment.

"Hey!" Luxa poked Gregor in the eyeball.

"Oww..." Gregor complained.

"Now, go away." Luxa said.

Everyone in the room stood up and started to get up and leave, including Gregor.

"Not you!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down onto the couch.

As soon as they were gone, Gregor looked straight in the eye and said," I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

" My parents... They... I... They want to... We're..." He struggled to get the words out.

" We're moving to Virginia."

"WHAT!"

Luxa grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and Gregor braced himself for the impact. But it never came.

She threw the book at her mirror. Luckily, the mirror was strong enough to deflect the book, so the book ended up landing pages down on the ground.

" There has to be a way around this," She whispered softly.

" There will be. I know it. I have a plan."

And with that one sentence spoken to her, she leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

**The flashback will continue next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE: My computer hates me. The impossible happened. I saved this on fanfiction, my desktop, and on copy and it still somehow deleted itself. My computer is nutty. And it's only a year old! So this has deleted itself six times in the past two weeks. And it was really good this time! This better work or else you $#%! computer! Sorry about that here's Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I am doing this only because everyone else is.**

" Let us go over the plan once more," Aurora said.

The three were huddled in Ares's cave, a place where surely no one would find them. They had let Aurora in on the plan, since she was Luxa's bond and they obviously needed a flier. They were going over Gregor's plan so no one would forget.

" Okay. I'll go down to the laundry room after saying that I need to go say goodbye to Larry and Angelina. That will be in the morning so they'll think that I'll be there until the afternoon, when they are scheduled to leave. But I won't go to Larry and Angelina's, I'll have my things in a suitcase behind something in the laundry room and jump down into the grate with it. You guys will be there waiting and catch me. I need that security, just in case the currents aren't on. Then you guys can take me to Regalia, and my parents won't even notice I'm gone until they're about to leave the apartment. I'll leave a note in my room under some things so they know I left to somewhere, but none of them are going to risk going back into the Underland again. They'll have forgotten it by now. They think I have too. But I'm here, aren't I?"

Luxa nodded approvingly. " No one will know you're here. And that's the way we want it. You can write to them, just don't let them know where it's from. That is the only way."

"Let's go back to Regalia. They may notice that we are gone soon," Aurora said.

"Okay," Gregor and Luxa said in unison.

Luxa climbed on Aurora and was quickly followed by Gregor.

They flew back to Regalia, chatting quietly among themselves so to anyone spotting them from below, it would look normal and casual. No one would suspect that they were plotting to move him out of the Overland and to the Underland for good.

Once they neared High Hall, their discussion had turned to Overland animals, and how small they were compared to the ones in the Overland.

" So crawlers are smaller than your hand in the Overland?" Luxa asked.

" Well, granted, I have pretty big hands, but yeah, about that big."

" What about fliers? How big are they?" She was very interested about the tiny animals.

" About this big," Gregor said, indicating the size of a regular brown bat with his hands.

" Really?" She matched the size against Aurora's head and gasped. "Wow! They're so tiny!"

" Speaking of fliers, have you ever thought about bonding with a bat?" Luxa asked innocently.

"Yes. When Ares was about to be banished for the first time," Gregor said stubbornly.

" I mean, after you came back." Luxa didn't mention Ares's death, since he knew that was still hard for Gregor to accept that his bond had died.

"No, not really. I mean after Ares... you know... left... it was hard. Why do you ask?" Gregor replied.

" No reason." Luxa said.

" Are you trying to set me up with a bat?" Gregor asked suspiciously.

" I do not know what this 'setting up' means. If you mean it in the terms as in setting up a trap, then no. Please explain," Luxa said with a sly smile.

" You know what it means! You have definitely have been spending too much time with Ripred." Gregor said.

" We have landed," Aurora interjected.

" Okay. Let's go do something with Hazard."

They slid off of Aurora, looking for Hazard to play something together.

**I like happy endings sometimes too! Again, so sorry about the long wait.**


	6. Sorry BUT IM NOT ABANDONING!

**I cannot update until after Dec. 6 because my parents are making me do this Lego robot thing and I am the ONLY girl on the team, so that means that I am doing all the work. Dec. 6 is our competition, so after that I will be free to read and write Fanfiction as much as I please. And also... another excuse is that I have been excessively reading Vocaloid fanfiction... especially Kaito fanfiction... he is AWESOME! Sorry, expect an update soon. In five minutes I have to go to a #$%! lego robot meeting! Flaboc! Mehfufu! Butt! That was Minion cussing if you didn't know. **


End file.
